


Don't Be Surprised if I Love You for All that You Are

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Confident Buffy, Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Episode: s04e01 The Freshman, Equality, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Indispensable Xander, Perceptive Buffy, Rescue, Seize the Moment, Supportive Xander, heros, referenced canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Xander might have shared in Season Four if she had wanted the one man who saw her as she really was. (4 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Surprised if I Love You for All that You Are

“Let's put this bitch in the ground!” Xander declared, sounding adorably manly, considering 'this bitch' could snap him like a pretzel stick. “What do you say?”

Buffy smiled warmly. “I think I say, 'thank you.'” That's when it hit her, how lucky she was to have Xander, who meant it when he called her 'hero'. Who didn't _mind_. Suddenly, maybe because she _hadn't_ seen him every day, Buffy really saw the man in front of her. She took his hand, pulling him to her. Joy struggled with shock in his eyes. Their lips met, saying everything, without words. At last.


End file.
